Danny Phantom- Reinvented
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: A re imagining of Danny Phantom with a new group, smarter Danny, new gear and a crossover with marvel and DC. I own nothing.
1. Prolouge–The Day that everything changed

**And another story for Danny Phantom. I was inspired to do this by ****BlindingNight14's**** First year of fear among other things. Yes I intend for this to be in a marvel universe, probably a mix of the MCU and Amazing spidey movieverse with season 1 of X-Men evolution. As for why I have replaced Sam with Ellie, I don't know why but I just don't like writing Sam's character. Tucker is fine but not Sam. I like her character I just don't like writing her. ****anyway I won't use a word for word version of the plot story and I will over time have the new Big 3 become super heroes, with Danny being Phantom of course, and Tucker and Ellie gaining ghost Powers later into the story through as yet unspecified means. I need suggestions for tucker and Ellie's hero names. Also all 3 members of team Phantom are technologically adept and Danny will build technology to improve his super hero career.**

**Joel's backstory was inspired by The dream of us by niddur.**

**Any way onto the prologue.**

_**Chapter 0 – Prologue – The Day that everything changed.**_

Amity Park was a relatively pleasant town, for now. It has 1 high school and a sprawling commercial center. There's a water park up on a mountain overlooking the town from the west. A hill on the east holds a massive theme park. There is also a hill within the town itself deep underneath which holds an abandoned mine, a mine purchased for peanuts after its owner went bankrupt.

The new owner was a 14 year old inventor/ scientist. His name was Danny Fenton. Danny was wearing his classic outfit; he was wearing beige cargo pants, a long hooded coat, a black snood, a white shirt with a red oval on the chest and red trim, hiking trainers, black finger-less gloves and a pair of goggles. He had a high mechanical aptitude and had easily turned the old mines into a high tech lab and hang out spot, and he still had plenty of space left. Danny also lived in a one story extension of his old house and had modified the wardrobe to contain the entrance to the elevator down to the main sector of his 'base'. Getting into the lift he texted his 2 best friends and allowed the lift to come to a halt, pressing a button on the wall of the dark space to open the wardrobe floor to allow him to climb the staircase up and through the wardrobe and out into his room.

He looked at his phone, a device of his own devising that acted as a computer more powerful than any desktop. How is this possible? It was synced to the super computer in his lab. Looking around his room he saw the messy, average looking teenagers room he used to help disguise his high intellect, you see he didn't actually need to go to school at all; if he wanted, and was his intention after high school, he could easily blitz through college and university straight to a doctorate in any subject he chose. However, like his similarly gifted friends, Danny was all too aware that a young child genius is far from safe in a world of organizations like AIM and HYDRA so they pretend to be normal, intentionally getting a few questions wrong but otherwise perfect. They also were able to plan any projects they decided to do easily because any class work was done in minutes and they had yet to meet a teacher who actually taught them anything.

As he though this his 2 friends walked through his door. Danny's oldest friend was Tucker Foley, Tucker was a hardcore tech nerd never seen without his PDA, also connected to Danny's computer. The African American 14 year old wore a yellow hooded jacket and green cargo pants. He also wore a red beret of his black hair and black rimed corrective lenses goggles.

Next to him was Ellie, Danny and Tucker's other best friend. They had known each other since they were 6. Ellie was an orphan from Boston adopted by a Texan named Joel. Joel was the head of a construction company and had relocated to Amity Park after an earthquake destroyed his home town. Fortunately Joel's biological daughter Sarah, who was 4 at the time, had bee staying with her aunt and uncle for a holiday in Wyoming at the time while Joel was doing construction on a military prep school in Boston. It was there that he found Ellie, shivering, dirty, and underfed. She had been homeless since her mother was murdered in the street a few weeks prior. Joel had adopted the girl and taken her and Sarah to amity where he built the new headquarters of the firm a few days later. Because of her rather sickly appearance and adopted status Ellie drew scorn and bullying from her classmates but found friendship from Danny and Tucker.

Ellie wore a red t-shirt over a grey long sleeved shirt. She wore blue jeans and converses. She has red hair and freckles.

"Hey Danny." Tucker said.

"Sup Tuck, Ellie." Danny said smiling warmly as he and Ellie glanced at each other. Danny and Ellie had been secretly dating for 2 years. Thy both wore rings on their left pinkie while they and Tuck wore rings to signify their friendship on their right pinkie.

"Is the cave ready yet dear?" Ellie asked referring to the lab Danny was building.

"Nearly. We should be up and running tomorrow." Danny said smirking. "However I have something I want to check out in mom and dad's lab, they are out on a moping day."

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"The portal didn't work." Danny said; his parents were ghost researchers and had made a ghost portal.

"But we looked over the plans, they were sound, it should work." Ellie frowned.

"Exactly."

* * *

"It look's clear from the control panel." Tucker said, holding his PDA, Ellie meanwhile was examining some wires. She was holding a voltmeter.

"There's no output current." She said.

"I'll take a look inside." Danny said, pulling out a torch and walking in.

When he got about mid way through there was a loud rattling, knocking the boy off his feet.

"What was that?" Ellie yelled.

"Major Explosion about 3 Miles away." Tucker said. That is all they could say before they heard the portal charge up.

"""AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!""" the trio screamed as Danny was shocked by the portal while Ellie and Tucker were electrocuted by the gadgets they were holding. Tucker and Ellie briefly seemed to discolour before their gadgets blew up and they returned to normal while Danny was spat out of the portal, completely changed.

His once black hair was now Stark white, his pale skin was tanned. His coat was black, as were his pants, with green stitching. His shirt was now black with white trim and a DP symbol on his chest. His gloves and snood were white and trainers were white with green stitching and black highlights. His eyes were neon green. He picked up his 2 friends and carried him to his room, laying Ellie on his bed and Tucker on his sofa.

Then he turned on the TV and blanched as he saw the news bulletin.

"_We are here on the scene where a bomb has gone off in axiom tower, there have been no fatalities but 2 school children have been trapped in the damaged section. Rescue teams are on their way but we fear it will be too late as the building is going down"_ the reporter said as an image of the iconic tower was seen; it had a large hole in the middle and would topple into the river. But those kids would be killed.

Danny felt something pulling him toward the location of the tower. Some instinct. He decided to let it and was shocked when he passed through the wall and started flying towards the tower, turning invisible. Once he got there he quickly found the 2 children, an 11 year old boy and, Sarah! The 2 looked up at him fearfully.

"Get on." He told them. The obliged and he focused on how he had flown and phased through the wall, allowing himself to float down to the ground floor. "Go on run." He urged, turning to fly back home.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"Phantom" Danny said the first thing that came to mind before rocketing off, invisible and intangible back to the house. He stood in his room and looked at his reflection. "How am I goanna cover _this_ up?"

Suddenly he felt another of the peculiar instincts that allowed him to use his new Powers. Using it he saw a white ring travel up his form, revealing his normal human form.

"Something tells me that things are about to get interesting."

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter one. Or chapter zero depending on your philosophy. If you want to know how Danny was able to use his Powers like that, well the way I figure ghosts have instincts to help guide them when they are newborns. Danny's instinctive urge to help stems from his obsession to defend. Also Ellie and Tucker were shocked by the portal but their cores didn't fully activate there. They will later.**

**Also I wanted team Phantom to be savvier so things like Danny's powers are better dealt with and Danny and Tuck are not in love with Paulina, partially because Danny is near as makes no difference engaged to Ellie. Next chapter will see mystery meat and the only use of the cannon Fenton Thermos with a replacement used for the rest of the story. Bye guys.**


	2. Chapter 1- Mystery meat

**And into another story! This time is a rewrite of mystery meat, expanding the group to show the trios friends, featuring an X-Men Evo crossover. Before anyone asks the Xavier institute relocated after season one because of damage to the institute. Also we will see what Danny has been up to for a month.**

_**Chapter 1- Mystery meat, dawn of the Phantom**_

_1 month later._

Danny sat in his base. Since the accident he had brought his friends up to speed and had started training. A few low level ghosts had started slipping out of the Fenton portal and Danny had decided that as well as training his Powers he was going to train himself in combat styles. Danny had also learnt that he could will his ghost form to accept a new costume if he is wearing it, so he had begun modifying his outfit to work as a superhero suit without looking out of place. Ellie and Tucker had also decided to start training. Danny looked at the device on the table.

"Okay, fully charged." Danny said, drawing attention from his two best friends. "Introducing the pod mark 2" he held up a seemingly identical replica of his phone, which was lying discarded on the table. "Unlike the mark 1, whose higher functions were handled back here, the mark 2 actually is self contained; it still connects to and shares data with the main computer but the tasks that previously were outsourced to it, and some new tasks, are performed on the phone itself. Here are yours." He tossed 2 new ones to his friends.

"Let's get to school."

* * *

"Hey guys!" a peppy brunette said as 3 teens ran up to the trio, another outcast trio who had slowly wound up allied with the 'freak trio' as Danny, Tuck and Ellie were referred.

Leading the group was the brunette girl. She wore a red t shirt and grey jeans. Her name was Kitty Pryde. Next to her was her boyfriend Kurt Wagner. The German teen had blueish black hair, wore a grey jumper and slacks. Lastly was Rahne Sinclair, a Scottish redhead wearing a purple baggy hoodie and slacks. She and Tucker had a thing for each other but where were afraid to admit it.

The trio's friendship was attributed to them living in the same building, the Xavier institute. This is because Kurt's goofy personality isn't exactly something you would expect to see in the friends of a rather punkish-Goth type like Rahne, who had suffered child abuse when she was younger leading to a darker outlook on life. Similarly it was a surprise to people to find Kitty, a Jewish girl, dating Kurt, a Christian German, because they would expect Kitty to still have bad feelings from the past **(Apologies if that offended anyone but it is something of note that some, particularly petty highschoolers, would bring up)** lastly was that, though not as devotedly as the carnivore Tucker Foley, Rahne and Kurt both had fairly meat rich diets while Kitty was a vegetarian.

"Sup." Danny said.

"Did you hear? The school board have decided to make a vegan day!" Kitty said excitedly.

"Oh boy." Danny and Ellie said looking at each other knowing that Kurt, Rahne and Tucker would freak out.

"I swear you 2 are like an old married couple." Kitty said. Ellie looked slightly wistful at that while Danny wore a small smirk.

"What do you mean, what does everybody mean when they say that?" Danny said, curiously.

"You are so in sync that it's like you have lived together for years." Kitty explained.

"""ARG!""" They heard 3 simultaneous screams belonging to the other members of their respective trios. They ran over to see things like grass on a bun and piles of mud.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Tucker screamed.

* * *

Danny and Ellie were eating and had to admit that the 'turf-which' wasn't half bad.

Suddenly Danny saw a wisp of mist slip past his lips. He knew that this power, his ghost sense, meant that there was a ghost nearby. "Um guys, I need the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." He said slipping out into the hall, just in time to hear the gang's bully dash yell out.

"WAGNER!"

"I'm Goin' Ghost." He muttered, allowing himself to slip into his new ghost form.

He phased into the kitchen where he saw the lunch lady being threatened by a ghost that looked just like a lunch lady.

"**You just **_**changed**_** a menu 50 years old!"** the ghost roared.

"Well maybe it was out of date." Danny quipped, becoming visible and allowing the human lunch lady to run away screaming, glancing over his shoulder he saw chaos in the canteen.

In his distraction he missed the lunch lady's first attack and was hit- hard. He slammed into a fridge and was knocked down, the fridge falling on top of him.

"Damnit!" he swore, phasing through the fridge.

He then watched as meat suddenly started being drawn to the woman, forming into a meat monster. He started wrestling with the meat and indeed he was able to overpower the woman and soon the meat was in a pile in the kitchen.

"This isn't over, child." The ghost said as she disappeared.

"Great." Danny muttered as he flew into the bathroom, phasing the meat smells off of him.** (Instincts)**

He walked over to the canteen, joined by Mr. Lancer and opened the door, to reveal he canteen absolutely destroyed.

"Great Gatsby!" Mr. Lancer yelled. "What happened? Actually no. If you were involved in this then you will stay until the end of the day and tidy up." He looked over at Danny. "You can go, you clearly weren't involved." Danny shrugged and walked off.

* * *

Danny was pacing in his room when the others piled in. He had been thinking about the ghost he had fought. Looking over it seemed that Kurt, Tucker and Rahne were stood separately from Kitty.

"What happened anyway?" he said. "I heard dash yell at Kurt but how did that lead to what I walked back to?"

"Kurt started a food fight so that he didn't have to eat some top soil." Kitty snapped.

"Actually it was a garbage fight, that food is not suitable for something like a high School. I'm getting the meat back." Tucker said, with Kurt and Rahne nodding in affirmative. Kitty scowled.

"You'll have to go through me to do that!" she yelled. The 4 stormed out.

"Maybe things will be better tomorrow." Ellie offered.

* * *

"Or maybe it will be worse." She said, as she and Danny stood looking at 2 mobs in front of the school. One was for the veggie menu, the other was for meat. Both were massive.

"How the hell did you put together 2 protests in 1 night!" Danny yelled.

"Meat eaters are always ready to fight and our high protein diets give us the energy to do it quickly." Tucker said.

"Well vegan are always ready to protest and can move even faster because we don't need to cook our food." Kitty shot back.

"Wait, Tucker. How much meat do you have?" Danny said, noticing his ghost sense.

"Hundreds of tonnes. Why?"

"Oh no."

As Danny muttered the meat started flying up and forming into a skyscraper sized meat monster.

"**It's LUNCHTIME!"** it yelled as everyone started running off, only for more meat to start forming around them.

Unnoticed Danny slipped into a tree where he went ghost and flew towards his enemy, only to be given a classroom sized uppercut, sending him flying into the sky.

* * *

In a commercial airliner a woman was serving a man water when Danny phased through the plane, then flew through it again, swiping the water. "Thanks." He said as he shot back towards the ground, throwing the water in his face. "Okay, go time."

On the surface Danny's sister Jazz, a tall, smart redhead in a black T-Shirt and blue jeans, was confronting her jumpsuit wearing parents Jack and Maddie. Jack was a large man with black hair and an orange jumpsuit. Maddie wore teal and had short red hair, unlike Jazz's which reached her belt, and had a rather curvy figure. Jack and Maddie had been hunting Jazz, who the previous day had offered to drive Danny and his friends to school, having interrupted Danny's last attempt- for the foreseeable- to expose his secret, causing them to believe that she was a ghost.

"I Jack Fenton from this day forth o turn my back on ghosts." He said, turning away from the school in time to miss Danny flying, bullet like into the meat monster, causing it to blow up.

* * *

Danny got up from the crater to see that now the lunch lady had turned the meat into an army of 12 year old sized meat monsters. "Damnit." He cursed as he accidently turned back into Danny Fenton.

As the monsters grabbed him and started flying him, upside down and up in the air he was him in the face by "The Fenton Thermos!" which his father had thrown away, believing it to be useless. "But how do I get it to work?"

As he said that the monsters dropped him. "Change back, change back." He muttered before doing so and phasing through the floor in front of his family, delighting his father as he proved him right. "Thanks for the thermos!"

* * *

He stood in front of the lunch lady, charging the thermos as he did so.

"**No, soup's not on today's menu"** she yelled.

"I'm changing the menu, PEMENANTLY!" Danny yelled. "Please work." He whispered. "I hope this works!" he yelled as a blue beam shot out and sucked the ghost into the thermos and he turn back to human.

* * *

After the battle Danny had watched as the staff force the protesters to clean up the mess while he and Ellie went to the cave.

"You did it Danny. You fought that thing and saved us all." Ellie said as she sat in a chair. "Holy Sh** this is real"

"Yeah but I only won because of the thermos. I need to start working on an armoury in this. This place is no longer a secret lab/ hang out place." He decreed.

"Then what is it?" Ellie asked.

"The Phantom cave. My secret base." Danny said.

"And what are you calling yourself, the Phantom?"

"No, not the Phantom." He thought about his insignia. "Danny Phantom."

* * *

**And already you see the differences. Also imagine X-men evo occurred a year earlier for Kurt and Kitty and that Rahne was 14 not about 12.**

**I want to give references for 3 pieces of tech.**

**-the pod is based on Tony Stark's phone from Iron Man armoured adventures.**

**-Danny's gun is based on the Deus ex weapon the DiamondBack. 357.**

**-In the Pariah complex Danny will use an Exoskeleton based upon Mike Jensen's Heavy Mech on Deviantart. It will start in gunmetal grey and change to Danny's colours.**

**Next time we will see a chapter not based on the show. I will not use every episode, only some. Bye guys.**


	3. Chapter 2- aftermath

**And this chapter will sort of bridge the gap of mystery meat and fanning the flames (The next episode I will use. As for Skulker he just showed up hunting someone else and decided to target Danny. It will examine some of Danny's new gear and the X-men's reaction to the meat monster that disappeared before they could get to the fight.**

_**Chapter 2- aftermath**_

"It still doesn't make sense." Logan, otherwise known as wolverine, said as he stood in the war room.

They were still analysing the attack from a month ago. The second that the monster had attacked the students had rushed back t the institute to suit up ready for the battle ahead but when they got back all they found was a group of protesters cleaning up piles of meat. After suiting down they too were forced to help clean up.

"Reports say that something hit the monster and it blew up and then reformed as the smaller ones that began attacking random civilians and then they suddenly collapsed into piles of meat." Charles Xavier stated looking at the report.

"I suspect that there is more at play here than we know." Storm said.

* * *

"This is totally bogus!" Scott Summers exclaimed as he lay on the sofa in the common room.

"I agree. I would almost say it was a trap for us but no one attacked us after we got there." Jean Grey exclaimed.

"That's because someone else was there." Jamie Madrox said. "I wasn't able to see much but I saw a guy dressed in black and white fighting that thing." He said.

"What, an unaligned super hero?" Kurt said. He now was blue and furry, not hiding behind the holographic normal kid he pretended to be. He looked over at his girlfriend. "What are you thinking about Kitty?"

"Danny." Kitty said. "He asked Tucker about the meat just before the attack. Whoever's behind it, Danny already knew about them."

"Well there's not much we can do but keep an eye out for him." Jean said.

"Hey guys have you heard this new song!" Evan Daniels said coming into the room and turning up the music.

"_Ember. You will remember..."_

* * *

"Okay bro. What is it you wanted to show us?" Tucker said as he and Ellie stood in the elevator with Danny. The young superhero was more than a little hyper, having spent the last 4 weeks alternating between a secret project in the cave, school and his new job as Danny Phantom. He had taken to using energy drinks to keep him running, along with chocolate bars.

"You'll see." Danny said with a massive grin on his face. Walking into the cave the 2 teens were shocked. The once plain grey lab was now black and white with green highlights and his insignia rotating around as a screensaver.

"What is this dude?" Tucker asked. The lab looked amazing. Somehow even places with fully dark rooms were perfectly illuminated.

"I said this was goanna be called the Phantom Cave and I delivered. Oh and call it the PC in public to keep my identity secret." Danny said as he walked over to what looked like a fashion dummy. He pulled off the covers to reveal his normal clothes- or so it seems. "The shirt, coat and pants are reinforced with an adimatium/vibranium alloy I cooked up in the molecular forge. The goggles are now linked to the pod and the snood contains a gas mask with built in comm. link. It also contains a speaker to keep my voice understandable. I also fitted it to adapt to any attacks using my mouth I may develop and a similar thing was done with the goggles. My hood has been slightly enlarged and is reinforced with adimatium and vibranium too. The trainers are lined and while I was training I developed the ability to generate energy in my hands so I modified the gloves to channel and amplify it." He said all this in one breath before fainting.

"What happened?" Ellie cried, fear for the man she loved.

"Sugar crash." Tucker said matter of factly.

* * *

_An hour later._

"Agh my head. What happened?" Danny asked sitting up.

"You passed out. Sugar crash." Ellie said.

"So what else do we have here?" Tuck said.

"Well the computer is programmed to detect large crimes and ghost attacks as well as reported petty crime in progress. I have developed these." He pulled out a pair of small Bluetooth headsets. "Phantom phones. They act as headphones, a comm. Link and they filter out ghost noises. I also designed a new pod with ectoplasm detectors, and increased processing speed, instant connection to the Phantom computer and I have even built in a portal generator app."

"What?"

"Type in a location and it will open a portal there; tap the button to close it. There is a setting for the ghost zone. I have built 2 vehicles to help us." He gestured to the 1960s camaro and the old van. "The car has a battle mode and can fly. The van can transform into a space ship."

He then walked over to what looked like an armoury.

"Firstly these are E-Staffs. They are synced to the phone and made of nano tech. Use the voice activated app and you can shift them into all sorts of things. If I develop technopathy I will have even more options." He gestured to his set of 2 sticks, about a foot in length each. Then he picked up a high tech handgun. "And the highly configurable handheld assault resource or H.C.H.A.R. It fires different forms of energy based on the cartridge. One of them is an improved form of the Fenton thermos." Then he walked over to a door. "And then there is the last resort."

Opening it the first thin they saw was a bulky mecha. "When it's done it will amplify the pilot's Powers and shape shift into a watch. Right know it is unfinished. Also I am going to mass produced battle drones based on this and another design for if I ever need an army." The boy lowered his head at this.

"Anyway just give me a minute and I'll get changed."

* * *

Danny stood in the middle of the room in his ghost form, almost exactly the same as when he and fought a month ago except for 3 sentences emblazed on his jacket in green, one on each sleeve and one on the back.

**Neniu penado estas tro malgranda** on his left arm

**Neniu estas senutila** on his right arm

**Neniam rezignu** on the back

"What are those?" Ellie said.

"They are the 3 morals I want to represent. The one on my left sleeve basically says no effort's too small. The one on my right imparts that no one is useless and the one on my back is a simple message 'never give up'. I intend to be a signal of these 3 morals, something for people to believe in." Danny said proudly as he sat down, allowing himself to shift back into Danny Fenton. "Though it appears that I am not even the only superhero in our social group." He said.

"I beg your pardon." Tucker said incredulously.

"After the lunch lady incident I saw a team of people in spandex stood there, confused by the lack of a meat monster. Among them was Kitty, a blue furry guy that looked a lot like Kurt and what looked like a female werewolf who looked a lot like Rahne." Danny explained. He put is head in his hands and sighed. "I need some time to think. I'll see you in a bit." The 2 stunned teens just walked out of the cave.

Danny just walked round to the computer and opened a draw looking at its contents. A small black box.

He sat down and hung is head with a sigh.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 2. We see some of Danny's equipment and what morals he stands for.**


	4. Chapter 3- fanning the flames

**And here is chapter 3- fanning the flames. This will be different from the episode because the Phantom phones are worn by all 3 members of team Phantom so Danny won't get hypnotised. Also we will see Danny perform a song that I would use as the theme song if this was TV show instead of fan fiction prose.**

_**Chapter 3- fanning the flames- song of the Phantom**_

Danny, Ellie and Tucker were stood in Casper high, bewildered by the overwhelming amount of memorabilia for the pop Diva Ember who had showed up about the time that Danny showed his best friends the new equipment of Danny Phantom. He was carrying the H.C.H.A.R and 2 E-Staffs in his coat.

"Great Gatsby!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed. "What is this mess." He yelled. There were ember posters, ember wigs, ember makeup, ember shirts, ember everything.

"I don't know. It seems that every teen but us who listens to this girl's song becomes obsessed with her." Danny said, eyes narrow.

"Well they will need to forget about this Ember person now because most of the standardized test scores are atrocious."

* * *

"Do you think that this intensive revision thing is a bit excessive." Danny said to his friends as a tune filled the air.

"_Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name!"_

"Okay who's paying that!" lancer yelled.

"It's coming from outside!" Dash yelled. Immediately everyone but Tucker and Ellie rushed to the window, trampling Danny who discreetly phased through them and joined his 2 friends. They heard the pop diva's voice call out.

"_Head to the records store to buy my new record and be in a raffle for backstage passes for my concert tonight."_ As she said that Danny's ghost sense activated.

"It couldn't be, but it makes sense, Ember's a ghost!" Danny said in shock, as the 3 teens were trampled again as the student body charged out of the school, also trampling Mr. Lancer who was trying to stop them from leaving. "Okay ow." Danny muttered as they stood up, battered and bruised.

"What do we do?" Ellie asked.

"We need to go and plan. Ember is obviously planning something with that concert and we need to be ready for it." Danny said.

"Well you 3 since you 3 are not only the best 3 students here; you are the only ones still here so you might as well go home." Lancer said; dialling the SWAT team.

" Why do you have the SWAT team on speed dial? Actually we probably don't want to know." Danny piped up, noticing that his teacher indeed had the SWAT team on speed dial.

* * *

Danny sat with his best friends in the living room. They were planning to perform a covert assault on the Ember concert and were just counting down the time they had left till zero hour. They were ready with their weapons and gear.

Suddenly the door slammed open, gartering the 3 teen's and Danny's parent's attention and Jazz was thrown into the house.

"Young lady what the hell were you doing?" Jack said.

"You are supposed to be the good one!" Maddie said. Danny scowled.

"Thanks for that."

"You are in so much trouble. I'm putting you in the Fenton stockades." Jack said, gesturing to a silver version of the medieval torture chamber.

"I'm pretty sure that's child abuse." Danny said with a raised eyebrow.

"We are not putting Jazz in that thing. But you are grounded young lady. Go to your room." Maddie rebuked.

"Whatever I _am_ going to the big Ember concert. And you can't stop me." Jazz snapped, storming upstairs.

"What are we going to do with that girl?" Maddie said.

"Fenton stockade." Jack sing-songed. Maddie frowned and shoved the large man into the chamber. "I MEANT HER!" He yelled.

"And what about you 3?" Maddie asked, looking at the 3 14 year olds.

"Lancer let us go after we were the only ones who didn't let go. Tucker's parents and Joel are aware that they are here." Danny said.

"Fair enough." Maddie said, shrugging.

* * *

8:00- the Ember concert was about to start and teens were braking out to go to the concert. Most were equipped with Ember memorabilia but 3 were equipped with high tech weaponry and heading for the service entrance.

"Okay guys. We get in, neutralise Ember and try to break her control, at this point she will likely be able to control even adults." Danny Fenton said, transforming into Danny Phantom.

"_Hello Amity Park! Tell me who you love!"_ Ember's voice came out before the song started.

"F**k!" Ellie swore. "It's started!"

"Okay we need a plan." Danny said.

"I have an idea." Tucker said, pulling out a balaclava and handing it to Ellie. "I'm goanna sync up the comm. Link to Ember's systems. Then I need you two to sing."

"What!" Ellie yelled, not enamoured with the idea of singing in public.

"No, it makes sense, cancel out here spell using our own song."

"What song?"

"I'll make one up. You either stick to guitar or improvise with me." Danny said.

* * *

"Hey Ember!" Danny yelled, leaping down onto the stage, Ellie behind him, both were wielding electric guitars.

"Who are you 2 supposed to be?"

"We're team Phantom. 1,2,3,4!

Neniam rezignu, neniam rezignu

Neniu penado estas tro malgranda

Vi devas provi ĉion

Neniu estas senutila

Preĝu por ni ĉiuj!

Neniam rezignu

Ni povas ankoraŭ gajni

Ni fortike

En la vizaĝon de la mallumo!

Neniam rezignu, neniam rezignu

Neniu penado estas tro malgranda

Vi devas provi ĉion

Neniu estas senutila

Preĝu por ni ĉiuj!

Neniam rezignu

Ni povas ankoraŭ gajni

Ni fortike

En la vizaĝon de la mallumo!

Neniam rezignu, neniam rezignu

Neniu penado estas tro malgranda

Vi devas provi ĉion

Neniu estas senutila

Preĝu por ni ĉiuj!

Neniam rezignu

Ni povas ankoraŭ gajni

Ni fortike

En la vizaĝon de la mallumo!

Neniam rezignu

Neniam rezignu

Neniam rezignu."

The song simply poured out of Danny's core, the lyrics and notes coming out as though he had been practicing for years. Ellie had a near psychic ability to predict the notes needed and even began chanting "Neniam rezignu." softly again and again.

As the Esperanto poured out of the 2 teens it shattered Ember's control and Danny noticed her flaming hair extinguish, as well as her supporting band disappearing.

"No, tell me who you love!" Ember said but no one was responding.

"Come on say my name, SAY MY NAME!" she begged, collapsing.

"Yeah, time to go bye-bye now." Danny said as he equipped his capture cartridge in his H.C.H.A.R and shooting the popular teenage ghost singer. Then the turned to the crowd, grabbing Ellie's hand. "Thank you very much!" and turning both teens invisible, before running over to Tucker.

"Dude that was incredible! When did you write that song?" Tucker said.

"I didn't, it just poured out of my soul!" Danny said, giddy.

"Let's get out of here." Ellie said, a massive grin on her face.

"Okay, all aboard Phantom airlines." Danny said as his friends climbed on his back. "Please put your seats back and tray tables in the straight and up position." He said before flying off.

* * *

_The Phantom Cave._

Danny smirked as he shot Ember through the portal his phone was projecting. Then he sighed.

"Hey guys. I think I should talk to Jazz. You know tell her about my secret." He said.

"What why?" Tucker said.

"Because, she is responsible for my wellbeing and though we annoy each other I do love her. She's the sister who essentially raised me when mom and dad didn't. For so many reasons I can't trust mom and dad with my secret but it would feel wrong to keep this from Jazz." Danny said.

"That makes sense. I can't speak for Tucker but I am willing to stand with you when you tell her." Ellie said.

"Yeah." Tucker added. Danny smiled.

"Also I have something to say to Ellie." Danny said, pulling something discreetly from the draw on the computer unit. "Regarding us."

Ellie and Tucker both frowned in confusion, slight fear in the girl's eyes. "Yes?"

"Well I've been thinking for a few weeks now, since we met you've stuck with me through everything and in return I simply call you my girlfriend. Now what I've been thinking is that that is not enough." Both Tucker and Ellie gasped as Danny pulled out a small black box and go down on one knee in front of Ellie. "I know that we're to young now but frankly I don't care, will you marry me?" Danny said as tears fell down Ellie's cheeks.

"Yes, YES! Yes I will marry you." She said, hugging the boy. She looked at the ring, a simple gold band with a blue-green gem about the size of a pea.

"I was thinking that with Joel and Jazz's permission we get married after we graduate in 2 years time." Danny said.

"Great idea. It gives us time to plan." Ellie said.

"Though we already have one thing confirmed." Danny said with a warm smile. Ellie immediately cottoned on smiling too. Tucker didn't.

"What."

"Well I can think of no better candidate than my brother in all but blood for my best man Tuck. You think you're up for it?" Tucker's eyes widened almost comically.

"Of course man." He said , touched.

"Jazz is upstairs now, she'll be back from the concert. Shall we get it over with?" Danny said.

* * *

Jazz Fenton was sat on her bed, her head swimming. She had found herself in the Amity Park music stadium with no idea what was going on other than the fact that 2 teens were singing a pretty amazing song in Esperanto. The past week had been a blur and all she knew, when the SWAT team showed up, was that she was apparently in trouble.

Upon her arrival her mother had sent her to her room, which she found decorated with posters of that other singer, who she had apparently been obsessed with.

"Hey Jazz?" she looked up to see her brother walk in, flanked by his 2 friends. Technically she was his legal guardian after he nearly died in a lab accident 2 years ago. Her uncle, and the only other choice at the time, had been quite a heavy alcoholic and so they had put Danny under her protection. This was helped by the fact that she had been responsible for raising the boy for about 10 years and was indeed in charge of his birthday when their parents forgot, every year.

"Yeah?" She said.

"We need to talk." Danny walked over to the bed. "2 months ago there was another lab accident."

"What!" Jazz exclaimed.

"We were investigating the portal and I was inside when the axiom towers blew up, if fell into the on button. Ellie and Tucker were electrocuted lightly. I was caught it the full charge up." Danny said, looking down, shaking as he recalled the accident in vivid detail.

"What! Where you okay."

"I was- changed." Danny said hesitating.

"Ch-ch-changed?" Jazz stuttered

"I became half ghost. I have super powers and an alter ego. I have become a super hero." He allowed himself to transform into the teen singing in the concert. "I don't want mom and dad to know but I didn't want to lie to the woman who raised me."

Jazz just tackled the boy with a hug.

"You're okay right?" She asked "You don't get to badly hurt?"

"He's a natural at it and he has us to help him." Tucker said.

"And there is something else we need to talk about, something less dark and concerning. We need your permission in 2 years time. After graduation." Danny said.

"Permission?" Jazz asked.

Ellie, who seemed to be on cloud nine showed the girl her hand, the engagement ring clear. Jazz's mouth dropped.

"Well, yeah. You are someone I can certainly approve of this. You 2 seemed right for each other since day one." Jazz said.

"Great! Now Ellie and Tucker need to get home and maybe after school tomorrow we can show you the Phantom Cave." Danny said.

As the 3 teens walked out Jazz called out. "Danny!" the teen looked round. "I'm proud of you." She smiled.

Danny was stunned, no one had ever actually said that before.

"Thanks Jazz. G'dnight."

* * *

**So a lot to digest there. Danny and Ellie sung to the world to break Ember's spell, Danny and Ellie are engaged and Jazz knows about Danny's secret double life without the spectra incident. If you're curious Danny won't garner the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D or the justice league until the pariah complex. Also Danny will not have the same interaction with walker. However Danny will encounter Plasmius next time. For Danny's song look me up on deviant art where it is published both in English and Esperanto.**


	5. Chapter 4- Vlad Plasmius-pawn of shadows

**And my next chapter, Vlad Plasmius vs. Danny Phantom. This world's Plasmius is very different to the conventional version and partially using the Amazing Spider Man green goblin. This will also feature the confrontation between team Phantom and the X-Men.**

_**Chapter 4- Vlad Plasmius- pawn of shadows**_

Kitty Pryde was sat the table with Kurt and Rahne when Tucker walked over with Ellie. A few minutes later Danny walked over and planted a big kiss on Ellie's lips. Everyone in the canteen laughed at the 2 teens.

"Hey Fenton, when's the wedding!" dash yelled out. Danny and Ellie smirked at that.

"Well not that you're invited but it will be shortly after graduation in 2 years time." Danny replied, bringing the cafeteria to a standstill, indeed one teen fell over. Kitty and Rahne's jaws were hanging loose as Ellie showed them the ring Danny had given her in the Phantom Cave just the previous day. Then they squealed.

"Congratulations." Kurt said honestly. "I'm assuming that Tucker is the best man?" he said.

"Yup. We've known each other since we were babies, it would be wrong for that honour to go to anyone else." Danny said.

* * *

_After school- Danny' bedroom._

"Why are we in your room Danny? You said that you were going to show me your base?" Jazz asked.

"The main entrance is in here." Danny explained. Yesterday night he had informed his sister of his and Ellie's engagement and hi ghostly secret and therefore promised to show her the lab. Tucker and Ellie were stood there to.

Danny walked over to his wardrobe and pulled it open before flipping the doorknob open and pressing it, causing the floor to retract to reveal a staircase. Walking down the 4 teens came to an elevator, which they entered.

"A month prior to the accident I bought the old mines and have been working on this since then. The day I borrowed that thermos during the whole meat monster thing about a month ago I decided to turn it into a superhero base and become named myself Danny Phantom." Danny explained as the doors opened. Stood in the middle of the lab was a mecha suit.

"What's that thing doing out?" Ellie asked.

"It's finished. I was goanna test it out." Danny explained.

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

"If I really need it, in a fight with a really powerful villain, I can use this to amplify my natural abilities 100 fold. I am also building an army of drones, half of which are based on this design. It retracts into a watch and I've built ones for Tuck and Ellie. I'll have you armed with our tech by tonight." Danny explained as he donned the armour. Upon initialization he transformed, turning the grey Mech black with some white panels, Danny's logo on the chest and the 3 morals written the same way they are on Danny's jacket. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Good, man" Tucker said.

"Eat your heart out Iron Man." Danny chuckled as he walked to the training centre.

* * *

A few minutes later Danny was stood in an ash coated mecha among dozens of destroyed holographic enemies.

Walking out of the training room the suit seemed to collapse in on itself, reshaping into a high tech watch.

"Danny that was amazing! That was even better than before." Tucker said. "That suit really is good."

"It wasn't just the suit. A few days ago I gained a new power, hyper senses. It basically means that any of my non sight senses could get a 360 degree perfect lay of the land fairly easily for about 10 yards, allowing me to identify the least damaging way to deal with a foe as well as instinctively reacting to an enemy's attacks before they can hit me. These senses are linked to my muscles directly allowing me to instinctively avoid attacks." Danny said** (Basically Danny has an enhanced form of Spider sense with a scientific explanation, using sound Danny can recognise the type of attack and where it is going to strike, allowing his lighting fast reflexes to dodge any strike.)**

"Well I guess that we will need to update the Phantom handbook again then." Tucker said with a smirk.

* * *

Danny was flying around the industrial district. He had detected a mysterious ecto signature.

Suddenly an armoured figure slammed into him, sending him flying. Danny hit a building. _'What the hell! That guy moved so fast that I couldn't detect him fast enough to dodge!'_ Danny thought.

He looked up to see a man with black slicked black hair and blue skin in a armoured suit with bat like mechanical wings attached to the back.

"Who are you supposed to be? Batman's evil counterpart?" Danny quipped.

"Now young man my name is Vlad Plasmius." The man said, revealing his fangs.

"Why are you here?"

"You my dear boy could be a very useful ally. Join me and we can take control of this planet."

"Yeah- I'm afraid I'm Kinda against the whole world domination thing."

"I know who you are Daniel Fenton. You and I are both so much more than humans or ghosts! Join me and we could rule everything."

"Stay away from me you fruit loop." Danny snapped, flying away quickly, panicked that his newest adversary knew his secret identity.

* * *

_Casper high pep rally._

Danny was sat with his friends in the bleachers watching the pep rally as he kept thinking about the man from last night. _'How did he know my name?'_ He thought.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the centre of his thoughts appeared in the middle of the gym. Immediately people were running in all directions. The X-men were quickly running to their lockers, where they were keeping their uniforms while Danny hid behind the bleachers and transformed into his ghost form.

"Ah Daniel. I decided to pay you a visit to make you reconsider your decision to decline my offer of employment. It is not good for your health to cross Vlad Plasmius. Suddenly the doors opened and the X-men showed up.

"Kitty!" Ellie and Tucker yelled, causing the X-men to curse that their cover was blown. In their distraction they missed Plasmius tackling Danny. "Danny!"

Danny quickly recovered and dodged Vlad's next strike, rolling aside and providing a spinning kick and striking the man in the head, knocking him out. When he fell, the ghost transformed into a human man with white hair. "Vlad masters!" Danny realised.

Waking up Vlad realised that the boy now knew his secret identity and opted to fly away, being out numbered.

As the 3 senior members of the X–Men showed up Danny turned back to normal and raised an eyebrow to look at the group of spandex clad super humans.

"Wanna swap stories?"

* * *

Vlad Masters was once a promising young man until he learnt that he had a rare disease that was slowly killing him. During this time he created an ectoplasmic serum to cure him but it also gave him the power to turn into Vlad Plasmius, who he used to build up his wealth and powers. He had then used a second serum to give Plasmius his more vampire-like monstrous apperance.

Tonight however he was stood in his lab, under the Masters mansion, still clad in his armour

"_I hear you encountered the boy."_ He turned to se a shadowy imposing figure.

"Yes Shadow. He will prove a useful pawn to our plans in the future I believe."

"_Indeed. Until then I suggest you attempt to acquire the skeleton key and use it to steal the crown of fire and the ring of rage. With it you will finally have the power you desire."_

* * *

In a mysterious location a figure walked away from the room where he had contacted his unwitting pawn Plasmius.

'_Sending Plasmius on this crusade will unleash pariah dark, oh the fear that pawn will create will be fabulous.'_ He thought. The creature that was stood there he wore tattered black pants and a white belt. He wore a black tunic with torn sleeves and he had blood soaked bandages wrapped around his wrists. He had pale blue skin and red reptilian eyes with slick black hair. He had sharp teeth, a long pointed nose and a serpentine tongue. On his chest was a red demonic looking DP insignia. He walked up to a pale blue skinned figure in a roman gladiator's armour.

"Master. How did it work?"

"Plasmius is a very easy pawn to manipulate. It is easy to send my pawns out to reap fear. Soon the world will see The Shadow army will arise and everyone will fear the name of The Dark Phantom.

* * *

**And so not only has team Phantom met the X-Men on the hero field but we learn that Vlad Plasmius is a pawn of The Dark Phantom. Dark Phantom will not fully come into play until Phantom planet (Not anything to do with the original Phantom planet but the title is more based on the Spider island story from Spider Man.) but he will be involved in the story as an overreaching manipulator called The Shadow- unrelated to Danny's alter ego in another of my stories.**


End file.
